greysanatomynorgefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Meredith Grey
Før serien Meredith Grey er det eneste barnet til Ellis Grey og Thatcher Grey. Hun tilbrakte den første delen av sin barndom i Seattle, Washington, hvor hennes mor var kirurg på Seattle Grace Hospital. Foreldrenes ekteskap gikk ikke så bra, Ellis hadde hatt en affære med Richard Webber, og til slutt ble deres ekteskapelige problemer for store og Thatcher dro da Meredith var fem år gammel . Like etter akseptert Ellis et fellesskap mulighet til Boston General , og flyttet til Massachusetts med Meredith og Thatcher mistet all kontakt med sin datter . Hun ble uteksaminert på Dartmouth College, på tross av overdreven festing og drikking. Ellis ønsket at Meredith skulle finne en retning i livet sitt, så hun foreslo medisinks skole, selv om hun hadde fortalt Meredith at hun ikke hadde det som skulle til for å bli en god kirurg. Etter en krangel mellom de to, tilbrakte Meredith to måneder på reise i Europa sammen med den nære venninen Sadie Harris, og vendte tilbake når Ellis ble diagnostisert med tidlig debut Alzheimers sykdom. Og det fører til at Meredith begynner og studere medesin. Etter og ha fulført medisinstudie, sikret hun seg en plass i det kirurgiske programmet på Seattle Grace Hospital og flyttet fra Boston til Queen Anne Hill huset som hadde tilhørt moren og bestemoren. Ellis hadde blitt flyttet til et sykehjem og Meredith ble ansvarlig for alt. I serien Sesong 1 Natten før hun skal begynne på Seattle Grace Hospital, møter hun en mann – Derek Shepherd i en bar, og de har en one-night stand. Men neste morgen oppdager Meredith at han er en nevrokirurg på Seattle Grace. Meredith vil først bare ha et profesjonelt forhold, men til slutt går hun med på å ha en date, og de blir sammen. Forholdet blir komplisert, og spesielt når sjefen hennes, Miranda Bailey, fersker Derek og Meredith når de kliner i bilen hans. Bailey later som om hun ikke bryr seg, men i hemmelighet gir hun Derek er foredrag om å date en turnuslege. Etter at Meredith konfronterer henne, krever Bailey at forholdet avsluttes, for det påvirker alle. Når Bailey endelig har akseptert forholdet, finner sjefen Richard ut om det. Han forteller henne at hun gjør en stor feil, og at om moren hennes var der, ville hun også ha sagt det. Meredith svarer at hvis moren sa det, ville hun si at hun tar feil (uten å vite at Richard snakker om Dereks kone). På sin første dag på jobben, er hun kjent som datter av Ellis Grey. Og Richard sier at hun er veldig lik moren. Meredith skjuler for alle at moren lider av Alzheimers sykdom. Hun overbeviser alle om at hun er på reise, og skriver en medisinsk bok. Hun blir venn med George O'Malley, Izzie Stevens, Alex Karev og Cristina Yang. Izzie og George flytter inn hos henne. Cristina blir Merediths beste venn. I begynnelsen liker hun ikke Alex, fordi han kalte henne «nurse», og andre kallenavn. De blir senere venner, og de utvikler et bror – søster forhold. Sånn som i thanksgiving episoden, da de to betro seg til hverandre om hvorfor de unngår huset og Izzies thanksgiving fest. George ble forelsket i Meredith fra det øyeblikket de først møttes, merket av alle unntatt Meredith. Ved sesongens avslutning, bestemmer Meredith og Derek for å ta neste steg med forholdet, men det blir avbrutt ved ankomsten av Dereks kone, Addison Montgomery. Som Meredith ikke engang visste eksisterte. Sesong 2 Derek sliter med å velge mellom Meredith og Addison, men til slutt forlater han Meredith for å gå tilbake til Addison med den enkle begrunnelsen at «hun er kona mi», Meredith er knust og drar for å finne faren sin, men deres gjenforening gir ikke Meredith noen opplysninger angående hennes barndom. Meredith har en rekke one-night stands, hun prlver og erstatte Derek. Hun har sex med George, men midt i begynner hun å gråte, og det ender med at George flytter ut og et endt vennskap. Meredith og Derek blir venner, og Meredith blir sammen med hundens veterinær, Finn Dandridge. Derek blir sjalu, og etter en krangel der Derek kritiserer Meredith og kaller henne en hore, er vennskapet mellom dem over. Meredith oppdager at hun har en halvsøster, når Molly Grey Thompson blir innlagt på sykehuset. Hun oppdager at faren giftet seg på nytt og fikk to døtre. Uvitende om Merediths sanne identitet, avslører Molly at Thatcher har vært en hengiven og kjærlig far, og at var utrolig stolt av Molly og hennes søsterLexie, en medisinsk student ved Harvard. Derek og Meredith ende opp med å ha sex på et ball, som blir arrangert for sjefens niese, etter en krangel, til tross for at Meredith kom med Finn, og Derek kom med Addison. Og han innser at han må forlate Addison. Etter å ha blitt oppdaget av Callie Torres som ber Meredith om å hjelpe med Izzie, som nettopp har funnet ut at Denny er død, Meredith og de andre turnuslegene forsøker å trøste henne. Etter dette har Meredith ett valg, Finn eller Derek? Sesong 3 Når Derek skiller seg, er Meredith nødt til å velge mellom Derek og Finn. Hun bestemmer seg for å date dem begge, men etter at Derek sier at han elsker henne nok til å forlate henne (og sier at Finn er en bedre mann), velger hun ham og avslutter sitt forhold med Finn. Merediths halvsøster Molly er på sykehuset igjen, og når Thatcher er der, er Meredith nødt til å møte sin far. Forholdet løsner litt når Meredith innser hun har arvet hans problem med snorking. Ellis opplever en helt klar dag, og uttrykker stor skuffelse over hvor «vanlig» Meredith viste seg å være. Ellis nekter å gjennomgå hjerteoperasjon for å korrigere henne arytmier, men hennes ønsker er i strid med Merediths fullmakt. Hun snakker med Richard og de snakker om hva som ville skjedd hvis de hadde hatt et forhold. Før Meredith kan forsøke forsoning, forsvinner morens klarhet mens hun gråter i Richard hender. Etter en katastrofal ulykke med en ferge, blir Meredith slått ut i vannet av en pasient, og reddet av Derek . Til tross for kontinuerlig hjerte- lunge redning reagerer hun ikke før de er på sykehuset. Hun har en nær døden opplevelse hvor hun møter tidligere pasienter som Denny, hunden hennes Doc, og hennes mor, som døde mens legene arbeidet med Meredith. Meredith blir til slutt gjenopplivet og etter denne opplevelsen, blir hun mer positiv. Og Alex flytter inn på Georges forlatte rom i huset. Derek begynner å stille spørsmål ved det faktum at Meredith nesten druknet, og uttalte flere ganger at hun er en sterk svømmer. Thatcher og Susan kontakter Meredith etter Ellis' død og kremasjon. Men kort tid etter Ellis' død, mister Meredith stemoren også, da Susan dør etter en sjelden komplikasjon av en rutinemessig prosedyre. I sorgen, slår Thatcher Meredith og forbyr henne å delta i begravelsen, skylder på henne for at Susan er død. Derek prøver å nå ut til Meredith, men hun unngår ham. Meredith fortsetter med å være taus under en eksamen som vil avgjøre hennes framtid i programmet. De andre turnuslegene tar saken til Richard, som gjør at Meredith tar testen privat. Så er det bryllup, Meredith hjelper Cristina å forberede hennes bryllupet med Preston Burke. Derek konfronterer henne med forpliktelsen til forholdet deres å sier at hun konstant «forlater ham», og etter at Cristina bryllup blir avlyst, kunngjør hun til gjestene at «det er over... så over», og det er ukjent om hun er henviser bare til bryllupet eller også til hennes forhold med Derek. Hun blir med Cristina på bryllupsreise, og etterlot forholdet med Derek uklart. Sesong 4 Etter å ha vært på bryllupsreise med Cristina, er Meredith tilbake til Seattle Grace, og får vite at hennes halvsøster, Lexie Grey, er et av de nye turnuslegene. Hun nekter først å bli kjent med henne, fordi deres far valgte Lexie over henne. Men Meredith blir snillere mot henne, å går gjennom notatene fra Susan død med henne, og lot henne overnatte hos henne, etter at Lexie mistet en pasient hun hadde blitt nær. Derek begynner å presse Meredith til en større forpliktelse til forholdet deres enn hun føler seg i stand til, og paret slår opp igjen. Men de to har sex i et hvilerom på sykehuset, og de fortsetter å ha «slå opp sex» i flere uker, uten egentlig å binde seg til noe forhold. Til slutt bestemmer Meredith seg for at hun ønsker å forplikte seg til Derek, men finner ut at Derek kysset en sykepleier, Rose, og så slår hun opp igjen. Derek begynner å date Rose, mens Meredith begynner hos en terapeut, Dr Wyatt. Hun starter en nevrokirurgisk klinisk studie på pasienter med ondartet hjernesvulst, med Derek som nevrokirurg. Meredith innrømmer ovenfor terapeuten at hennes mor forsøkte å begå selvmord foran Meredith som barn, og er endelig i stand til å innse at Ellis ikke virkelig ønsket å dø, men begikk handlingen som et rop om hjelp og oppmerksomhet. Meredith og Derek mot synker når deres kliniske forsøk mislykkes igjen og igjen. Meredith får beskjed om at de har en siste pasient, eller vil forsøket være over. Hun forteller Derek at de har frem til midnatt, den ene pasienten dør, som egentlig var den siste. Men den aller siste de prøver forsøket på, overlever, og Meredith går til Dereks tomt og skisserer det som skal bli deres hus i lys, og hun nevner noe om deres fremtidige barn. Derek finner henne der og kysser henne lidenskapelig, men drar for å avslutte sitt forhold med Rose, men ber Meredith om å vente på ham der. Sesong 5 Etter Derek slår opp med Rose, blir hun sint fordi Derek fortalte henne at han var over Meredith. Meredith betror Cristina om hennes bekymringer om at Derek flytter inn i huset hennes, og Cristina blir gradvis mer irriterte over Merediths stadige snakk, til slutt ber hun henne om å holde kjeft og sier at hennes forhold til Derek aldri vil fungere. Meredith spør senere Cristina om hun virkelig mener at hennes forhold til Derek er dømt og Cristina svarer, «Jeg er din person, jeg er på din side.» Meredith og Derek flytter omsider sammen og Derek forsøker å tvinge hennes romkamerater, Alex Karev og Izzie Stevens til å flytte ut. Meredith støtter sine venner, og forklarer at at de er hennes familie, og at hun trenger dem. Derek lar dem bli. Mens de leter etter steder å oppbevare tingene hans, oppdager han Ellis Greys gamle dagbøker som Meredith begynner å lese for å lære å kjenne sin mor bedre. Hun og Cristina lærer noen tips fra moren. En gammel venn av Meredith, Sadie Harris, dukker opp og begynner å skape problemer . Cristina misliker Merediths forhold til Sadie, og føler seg truet av «dø og døden» erfaringen Sadie bringer på bane igjen. Meredith og Cristina begynner å krangle, fordi Meredith, ifølge Cristina, ikke støttet henne da sjefen anklaget henne for å kjenne til «the underground learning club», som turnuslegene startet. Sadie forlater til slutt sykehuset. Meredith og Cristina snakker ikke med hverandre på nesten en uke etter krangelen deres. Selv når Dereks mor, Carolyn Shepherd kommer, hjelper ikke Cristina henne. Og når det kommer en dødsdømt pasient, blir det en enda større krangel. Pasienten fortalte Meredith at han ville dø på sykehuset, da forteller hun at han ikke må komme borti hodet fordi Dr. Shepherd hadde fjernet en bit av skallen hans, og det ville føre til at hjernen hovnet opp. Og han ville dø hvis de ikke fikk operert han. Men etter å ha ha ligget på på rommet sitt hele dagen med smerter forårsaket av og slå hodet med hensikt, ombestemte han seg i siste minutt, og ba Cristina og Meredith om å redde hans liv. Cristina antar at Meredith prøvde å drepe ham, og de får et øyeblikk hvor de ikke kan se på hverandre engang. Meredith bestemmer seg for å delta på hans henrettelse. Da hun forlot henrettelsen var Derek ute og ventet på henne og hun sa det var fryktelig å begynner å gråte. Han kjører til Cristinas leilighet, og sa at han ikke kunne fikse henne, bare hun kan, så Cristina går ut og hun og Meredith snakket i Dereks bil, og de blir venner igjen. Når Derek mor er på besøk på sykehuset, prøvde Meredith å imponere henne - i tro om at Carolyn ønsker at sønnens nye kjæreste er oppkvikket, glad, søt og optimistisk. Med ingen Cristina til å hjelpe henne – da de fremdeles er uvenner på det punktet - går Meredith til Izzie for « image råd», noe som resulterer i en høy hestehale og et grimase -lignende smil. På slutten av dagen, med Merediths erfaring med den dødsdømte pasienten og hennes medlidenhet overfor ham til tross for hans fortid og svakheter bringer det henne til å innse at hun ikke kan holde på sånn. Hun forteller derfor Derek mor unnskyldende at hun ikke er en veldig optimistisk person, at hun er mørkt og forvridd, og en skadet kvinne som føler medlidenhet for seriemordere. Dereks mor, litt rystet, svarer at det var veldig hyggelig å møte henne. Da Derek finner henne senere, forteller hans mor ham at hun er blitt kjent med Meredith, og at hun er perfekt for ham – nøyaktig den slags kvinne han trenger. Hun tar av sin egen forlovelsesring, som Dereks far (som hadde blitt myrdet mens Derek var barn, og dermed forårsaker hans mindre - enn - tolerant holdning til den dødsdømte pasienten) hadde gitt henne, og ber ham om å gi den til Meredith . Derek var nær ved å fri til Meredith på en bemerkelsesverdig anledning. Etter å ha bedt om råd fra alle, gjorde han noe han mente var ekstremt «ikke – Meredith», men likevel klassisk romantisk: han dekket soverommet med vaser med røde roser og stearinlys, og lager til og med et hjerte av rose blader på senga. Mens han venter på Meredith, mottar han en telefon fra Addison, hans eks- kone, hennes bror har parasitter i hjernen, og hun trenger hans hjelp til å redde ham. Derek angrer raskt på den romantiske scenen og drar tilbake til sykehuset . Da Meredith kommer hjem senere på kvelden, er rommet ryddig igjen. Men når hun rer senga, finner hun et rose blad under Dereks pute, noe som forvirrer henne. Mens Addison er på sykehuset, blir Meredith klar over det livet Derek hadde hatt før Seattle - den gang da han bodde i New York med sin eks- kone og hans venner. Hun innser at hun ikke kjenner ham så godt hun trodde, og erkjennelsen gjør henne opprørt. Hun blir ganske fornærmet når Addisons venn, Naomi Bennett, begynner å synge en kjærlighetssang Derek skrev og sang for Addison i bryllupet deres. Hun betror disse følelsene til Cristina - men Cristina (som har følt på samme måte med Owen) er usympatisk og sier uten omsvøp at de ikke kjenner de i det hele tatt. Derek redder Addisons bror, men en liten feil han gjør i løpet av en operasjon på en gravid kvinne fører til en serie av sjeldne og farlige komplikasjoner. Meredith forsøker å snakke med han, forteller at Jen er død men at barnet har en sjanse til å overleve. Derek vil ikke gi opp, og Addison ber Alex om å hente sjefen. Richard tvinger Derek til å stoppe, og kvinnen dør, men Addison er i stand til å redde hennes barn. Når Derek, veldig rystet og skyldig, forlater operasjonssalen for å fortelle Jens ektemann at hun er død, roper den sørgende mannen etter han, og kaller ham en morder og skriker etter sin kone. I en rettssak møter Derek en advokat som forteller at han har mistet flere pasienter enn han har reddet – mye mer. Meredith finner Derek, som nekter å operere, han vurderer de to stablene av journaler. Hun prøver å snakke fornuft med ham, med og fortelle ham at de fleste pasiente han prøver å redde alt har fatale forhold fra starten av, og at han er en av verdens beste nevrokirurg. Men han nekter fremdeles å operere. Han drar til campingvogna. Meredith vet ikke hva hun skal gjøre. Hun føler at han ønsker å være i fred, men til slutt drar hun for å se etter ham etter sjefen overbeviser henne om at det er det han trenger, og han forteller henne at Derek har tenkt til å fri - og at han har hatt ringen med på sykehuset. Meredith er forskrekket, men ikke skremt av ekteskapet og drar til han. Når hun ankommer campingvogna, konfronterer hun ham om hva han gjør. Han kjefter på henne og sier at hun aldri ville ha ham der i utgangspunktet, at hun har løyet til ham - sa hun var «hel og helbredet», da hun egentlig var like skadet og følelsesmessigst ustø som alltid. Hun svarer at det ikke er sant, og han vet det, at han er beruset, og at hun vet om ringen. Rasende over at sjefen har fortalt henne om ringen, skyter han ringen, med et balltre, inn i skogen. Meredith er kvalm og såret, og forlater ham, som han ber henne om å gjøre. En uke senere sier hun at hun ikke vet om de er sammen eller ei - ikke at hun ikke ønsker å være, men at hun er ikke sikker på om han forsøkte å slå opp med henne. Hun forteller Richard at hun ikke vil tilbake til skogen igjen. Sjefen forteller Derek at han burde ringe Meredith, noe han gjør. Meredith har imidlertid akkurat fått vite at Izzie har stadie 4, hudkreft, som har spredd seg til leveren og hjernen hennes. Meredith drar til Derek, men når han forteller henne at han elsker henne, sier hun at hun vet, men forteller ham at hun ikke kan fortsette å elske ham hvis han slutter å være kirurg, fordi han er en av svært få leger som kan redde Izzie og hun er ikke sikker på om hun kan respektere noen som gikk bort fra en gave som det. Hun gir ham Izzies skanninger og et lite, trist smil, så går hun til bilen og kjører bort - noe som gir ham muligheten til å vende tilbake til henne og sin karriere. Til slutt plukker han opp skanningene og undersøker dem i lyset fra campingvogna. Derek dukker opp hos Meredith den neste morgenen og ordknapp gir han henne ringen. Hun avviser ham ved å si «Nei, ikke slik. Dagens er om Izzie. Du har en gave, og du kan gjøre dette.» Og hun gir ham tilbake ringen. Richard ber Meredith om å vente på heisen, og når dørene åpnes, ser hun hvorfor: en nybarbert Derek er inni og heisen er dekorert med skanninger av alle inngrep de har gjort sammen. Til slutt viser han henne post-op skanningen av Izzie hjerne. «Du fikk meg inn i operasjonssalen,» forteller han henne. «Du legger resten av oss til side fordi du har sett verre. Du vet vi overlever. Du sier du er mørk og forvridd, men det er ikke en svakhet, det er en styrke. Det gjør deg til den du er. Jeg elsker deg Meredith Grey, og jeg vil tilbringe resten av livet mitt med deg .» «Og jeg vil tilbringe resten av livet mitt med deg», svarer hun, og de kysser. Meredith går til Cristinas leilighet , og forteller henne at hun er engasjert og Cristina svarer «Jeg slo opp med Owen.» Meredith kryper inn i senga ved siden av henne. Meredith ber Izzie om hjelp til å planlegge bryllupet for å hjelpe henne å tenke på noe annet enn kreften. På den dagen som Meredith og Derek skal gifte seg, oppdager Derek en ny svulst i Izzie hjerne. Paret bestemmer seg for å gi seremonien til Izzie og Alex på grunn av at hennes tilstand er forverret. thumb|231px|Meredith i Izzie og Alexs bryllup I sesongavslutningen, gifter Meredith og Derek seg ved å skrive deres bryllupsløfter på en post-it lapp. De foreslår løfter. Og til slutt kom de opp med følgende: 1. Å elske hverandre selv om vi hater hverandre, 2. Aldri dra fra den andre, 3. Å ta vare på de hverandre når de er gamle, senile, og illeluktende - «dette er for alltid.» De to underskrive post-it lappen, og Meredith erklærer at dette er deres bryllup. I den samme episoden, er Meredith opptatt med å redde en ukjent som har blitt hardt skadet etter å ha blitt påkjørt av en buss. Idet han er i ferd med å bli sendt inn til operasjon, innser Meredith at ukjent er George , og han blir hastet inn til operasjon, men hans hjerte rytme stopper opp før operasjonen starter.